Timepiece I: The Inferno
by AoDIsdefelt
Summary: (Rate M for Realistic Themes explained in Foreword) Seven Months, Seven things, Seven Sins. Seven feels like a lucky and an unlucky number at the same time. However, even that is better than the Number 9. What does it feel like when you fall into depravity? What will happen if a pure soul falls into the Gates of Hell? The Seven Deadly Sins have nothing on a certain Divine Comedy.
1. Chapter I - Forewarning

**Ghost Hunt – Timepiece I: The Inferno**

_Foreword: This story is rated M for realistic themes. Adult, Violence, Offensive Language, etc. However, all of these themes are story driven. There will be no pointless fluff/lemon/lime/whateveryoucallit, violence, swearing and all of those sorts. Also, there are no random comedic scenes, only when they are needed or there is something notable during a break in between cases. The characters will be displayed as closely as the originals are until character development changes them. Due to the seven month break, all the characters will have some sort of change but it will be not as dynamic as Mai. Since Mai has a different job during the seven months, it is sure her personality will differ from the past. Mai, although more competent in defending herself, will not be overpowering but will be stronger than before, giving her more of an active, action-orientated role in the exorcisms and when getting attacked. The only OC that joins the main cast, although playing an important role, is not the main character. The star of the story is still Mai. The characters themselves in the pre-story and the after-story are, although not completely, out-of-character. _

* * *

_Naru, sitting at his new office desk, smirks. Yasuhara is sorting out some case files in the office._

**Naru: **As a warning, this series will have a lot of OC since it pertains to others as well as the main cast. Of course, there will not be any original characters other than one new SPR member… and no, Mai is still the star of this story. Isdefelt-san will leave out "White Heart' series (now called Akumu ga Sumu le Jou: Ghost Hunt) as it looks more like a sidestory and have this story as an alternate continuity of the final chapters in manga and anime.

**Yasuhara: **_*Looks up from his sorting and calls out* _Mai? Can you please do the honors?

_Mai Skips in Happily._

**Mai:** Hey everyone! Anything that is an organization, group or other "brand name" related things, people, some specific places and areas, are made up by Isdefelt-chan and are not taken from anywhere else (other than the main cast and broader areas, as this IS a Fan-Fiction~). If there is a similar or close match to something already made, it is simply a coincidence and I apologize for this author's stunted creativity~.

_Isdefelt opens the office door and peeks in from the crack._

**Isdefelt:** You're starting to sound like a certain narcissist right about now….

**Mai: **Gomen ne~ hehehe… :P

_Isdefelt disappears from the door and the office door closes._

**Naru:** You are forgetting something of importance here… Isdefelt-san does not own Ghost Hunt. And Mai…

**Mai: **_*Cheerfully*_ Yeeessss? _Stops, her smile disappears, replaced by the horror of realizing what he is going to say next._

**Naru: **"Tea".

* * *

**Case 1.0 – **_**Lumen Est**_

**Chapter I – Forewarning**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"_There's that knocking again…"_

_ Knock. Knock. Knock._

"… _Where is it coming from…"_

_ Knock. Knock. *CRASH!*_

"_!"_

_ *BOOM!* *Splinter* *Creak*_

"…"

_ Knock. Knock. Knock…. Knock…._

"_It's gone…:_

_ … … …*Ker-CHUNK!*_

_A Scream in the Dark…_

* * *

_**]~-~._.~-~[**_

Mai Taniyama wakes up in confusion and a stabbing pain in her chest. For some strange reason, she has been having these dreams for a while now. It's as if something may happen soon and there is no way to stop it. However….

"_Is this going to be in a future case we will be pursuing? I never get dreams before the case starts…"_

She rubs her head, thinking about what had happened in the dream but all she remembers was the last bit, surrounded by never-ending darkness, an excruciating pain in her chest, and then finally blood everywhere.

_I should go get ready anyhow… I don't want to be late for my photo op…_

Yawning, Mai stretches out her sore limbs, ignoring the slowly subsiding pain in her chest. She shook her head a little, tossing her silky brown hair lightly. During the few months, she had grown out her hair and now it down to the middle of her slender back. Mai is also a bit taller than before, standing at 5"3' (160.02cm) and her figure slightly curvier than before. In all, she has become a very beautiful teenage girl at the age of 16 with a body like a slender super model (though albeit short).

The dream she had has no meaning at the moment but it frightening her, at least for a while until she got use to it. Opening the floral window curtains, which turned out to be made of a fine silk, the morning light shone in, illuminating her room with warm light. The room was spacious and decorated simply with light red wallpaper, complete with floral designs at the edges of the wallpaper. To the left of the large queen-size bed is a small vanity table with an elliptical mirror, framed by platinum.

It's been seven months since her original part-time job at SPR, Shibuya Psychic Research closed temporarily due to Shibuya Kazuya, aka. Professor Oliver Davis, whom Mai affectionately nicknamed him "Naru-chan" for "Narcissist", returned to England to properly bury his dead brother, Eugene Davis. In these seven months, "Monk" or "Bou-san" or his real name, Takigawa Houshou, travelled with Matsuzaki Ayako to Italy for a special performance for his now famous band. Ayako travelled with Houshou since it was the same destination they were headed to anyways; the priestess was invited to partake in a conference with famous doctors around the world that had gathered there. Hara Masako toured the world as a celebrity TV medium and had a little free time. John Brown returned to Australia to visit his church and was going to return later on while Yasuhara Osamu had been, and still is at a field school in his university class in Wales. Koujo Lin, of course, returned to England with Kazuya.

Mai herself fared no better in a way. Soon after SPR closed, Mai had been scouted by a modelling industry and she _literally_ shot up to the top of the charts and received invitations from many idol companies and organizations. Even the famous Nostradamus Esméralda Società (NES), effectively the Nostradamus Esmeralda Corporation, known for their super idols and top-notch hosts offered her a place as a trainee idol. Mai gladly but reluctantly accepted the NES offer after a lot of persuading from her kind co-workers and CEO of the modelling company she worked at for a month. Four months later and Mai was the super idol at the top of every listing in Japan, coming in as the "Idol Princess" of the celebrity industry. She uses the stage name 'Miata Nayami' so other people won't recognize her outside of work.

Singing, Dancing, and her looks were already considered "angelic" by her admirers, fans, manager and even other people who don't care much about idols. "The Radiant Angel" was her nickname given to her by many people after her singing concert dressed as an angel it that nickname stuck on like superglue to paper, which kind of embarrassed her as standing out so much really got her uncomfortable (even though she's already the hot topic out there).

"Hm… I wonder what Koto-chan is doing right now…" Mai looked up at the ceiling, thinking about her friend she made during her career as an idol. Koto-chan is Mai's nickname for Miyuki Shimiya. Miyuki's stage name is Kotori Kiyui, which she shortens to KotoriKyu. Miyuki is a refined and cultured girl from a very rich family but is missing the 'arrogant snob' personality trait that goes with being rich, spoiled and powerful. The reason is because she is the last surviving member of her family; her family was killed by a pair of mass murderers on a rampage to escape a platoon of cops chasing them down, gunning down innocent bystanders as the two ran. Miyuki, at the age of six, was with her two brothers, mother, father, aunts, uncles and grandparents that day, visiting a shrine to pay respect to the gods. It was on this fateful day, the murderers passed the area and killed everyone in the shrine before they were finally brought down by the cops and some military forces that were called on to help. The body count was horrendous, and the only confirmed survivor of the massacre was Miyuki, who was the luckiest one, only sustaining a bullet injury to the upper left arm and lower left leg…

Shaking her head about the horrifying memory her friend had told her about, the super idol then made her bed, sporting soft pink bed covers and baby blue pillows. A reddish-brown mahogany frame decorates the four-poster bed all the way to an elegant canopied structure, complete with silky white lace curtains that are semi-transparent, fitting of a real princess. Unlike others, Mai didn't like having others helping her even if they were paid to like butlers and maids, which is why she bought a small home near her original apartment and had it completely redesigned and refurbished to be a little more established and more Victorian style.

Heading to the bathroom, Mai quickly picks up the outfit she laid out yesterday night from the drawer top to the left of her and entered the lavish bathroom. The entire restroom was a soft blue except the wall the mirror and hand sink was attached to. That wall was a deep blue, surrounded by clouds and a shining sun design, imitating the skies on a sunny day. After placing her clothing on a stand, she brushes her teeth first before entering the shower stall beside the spacious soaking tub. She takes off her clothing, folds them into neat squares and places them in the laundry basket just outside of the stall. Mai then turns on the shower as soon as she shuts the door to the shower.

While taking the shower, Mai turned the quick shower time into another self-inspection period. Checking her own body for any blemishes or injures, she notices a bleeding stab wound just left of center of her chest where are heart should be and nearly yelps in surprise. She rubs her eyes, accidentally getting shampoo in them, causing her to trip and fall flat onto the large shower stall floor.

"Owwie…" she whimpers and nurses her sore back, picks herself up then re-inspects the area of the wound. It wasn't there anymore. Not spots, the wounds, now bleeding. She checked over herself again to make sure that there were no other injuries or any more illusions.

_Must've been a lingering effect of that dream, _Mai thought for a moment and quickly finished her shower. The liquid effect of water on bare skin gleamed and anyone who sees Mai in all her natural glory will fall to their knees and call her their goddess. The dearly beloved girl we have here takes a white towel off the rack and dries her hair and the rest of her body. Mai then combs her silky and soft hair and ties it up into a pony tail with a red hair ribbon, leaving the ribbon in a bow.

While Mai gets herself dressed, she quickly goes over her mental training she has done for the past seven months to increase the control she had over her peculiar abilities. Mai's latent ESP abilities had grown vastly during the same seven months. Through practice and meditation, she is now able to temper her mind and stay calm when she experiences the victim's situation while she has a retro-cognitive dream. With her limited clairvoyance, Mai can more often be able to pin point why she feels something is right or wrong without just "knowing". Also as a result of her developing powers, Mai discovered a very unique ability that allows her to attack the target physically or attack and overload an individual's mind/spirit directly without harming the actually body through psionic blasts. Of course, this meant she could now fend off human attackers and spirits in a similar way to Naru now.

_But still, I cannot control this power very well…. It's like Naru's… _she stops mid-thought and shakes her head. The difference is that Mai can increase and decrease the amount of power that she uses. When she had learned this, she was able to control the power output to suit her needs. Only high-level power bursts would cause her to faint. Dangerously high levels of power may cause her to go into cardiac arrest. Anywhere within her limit and she'll be fine, or at the very most, physically and mentally exhausted. However, Mai has to keep herself level-headed and under control or else the power would go out of control, hurting or even possibly killing herself from the recoil and everyone around her. The worst part about this ability is that it sometimes fails to activate. When one is such a danger magnet like Mai is, power failing to activate in the most crucial times can be costly. One more peculiar thing; Mai keeps on developing more and different variants of her abilities for the past seven months, causing her to wonder what's going to happen next.

At the same time, Mai also learned a few tricks of exorcisms. There was one time where she had been told of a paranormal phenomenon by a friend and Mai decided to help out. The "unofficial" case was turned on its head when Mai realized the cause of the disturbance was due to a demon. The demon had her friend in its clutches and was slowly draining the life of the said friend. Mai's first instinct was to run to him and help, however, something pulled at her mind and she instead put her hands together and started an exorcism spell she'd learned. It was long and harsh to remember due to the magnitude of the incantation. The demon instantly recognized the incantation from the very first words and tried to silence Mai by throwing her friend at her, causing them both to topple over and fall on to the ground. Mai, however, remained steadfast even on the ground with her eyes closed, wincing and pausing a moment and continued the spell until the demon was completely destroyed. That was when Mai deemed herself fit to be of use in supernatural cases. What she didn't know was that successfully destroying a demon meant she's now more powerful than her ex-colleagues now in purifications and exorcisms.

Mai saunters lightly over to a large mirror on an oaken frame for a final self-inspection. Mai has a light pink t-shirt on that has a small red heart design in the lower left of the shirt. Her lower body is covered by a light brown mini skirt that reaches just below her pale thighs. She has on a pair of long white socks that reach 2cm below her skirt. Her reddish-brown eyes are still large and round, reminiscent of herself 7 months ago, but the same eyes have a sparkle to them, a sparkle that makes her seem even lovelier than she already is. Her long brown hair shines from the morning shower, causing the girl whose reflection is on the mirror to giggle at her own lively appearance and strikes a pose.

"Okay! Time for some breakfast… oh no!" Mai squeals as she finally noticed the time.

"No time for breakfast… aww, now I'll have to eat on the go!"

Mai runs to the kitchen to nab a piece of bread she had in the bread cabinet then pours herself a small glass of water. She gulps down the water quickly and then… trips over her feet and face-plants onto the hardwood floor. The bread piece flies up and lands on the back of her head for added insult.

"Uwaah…." Mai whimpers for the second time within an hour, "I wish I was not this clumsy…"

The poor girl picked herself up again, taking the piece of bread off her head and put a corner in her mouth, rushed downstairs, past the main hallway and finally reaches the main entrance. Mai goes to the shoe cabinet and takes a pair of stylish brown leather boots that reaches approximately the middle of her sock-clad calf when she puts them on. Mai then carefully steps out the door so that she would not trip over the small ledge of the door.

_I will NOT be late…_

About an hour after the Photo Op at Tokyo Central Plaza, Mai fell on to a large couch in the resting lounge, taking a sip of iced lemon tea in a glass. Her manager had taken the day off due a heavy flu, the said manager to the bed for at least a week. Although the Photo op was self-directed – since Mai has been living on her own for a long time – it pulled through flawlessly.

"Oh my… that was really tiring…" Mai mumbled to herself. Suddenly, she felt sleep tugging at her conscious. _Eh…? I haven't felt this since he left… I wonder what it might be this… _without being able to complete her thought, the tired girl slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

**-Astral Plane-**

_What…? Where… Oh!_ _Isn't this where I usually come to in a dream during a case?_ Mai thought to herself, looking around at a black and white, or rather, white on black version of the room. Balls of light float about, the will-o'-the-wisp like spirits gently float as if suspended in a vast black ocean.

_Well, since I'm here, what do I do? _Mai steps around the room, taking a look at room in this perspective. Everything is in the same place other than the feeling of the room now that it is in her dreamscape.

"It's been a long time Mai, nice to see you again."

_Ehhh! _Mai stiffens and slowly turns around and sees a familiar face, so similar to her narcissistic boss who's in Britain at the moment yet completely different. The gentle smile of the said person, or rather, spirit guide did not make Mai's heart to leap out of her chest, meaning it couldn't be her boss. The same look, the same height, the same hair color and the same eyes…

"G-Gene!" Mai stutters right at the start, "h-how? …Why…?"

The Naru-look-a-like-but-actually-his-dead-twin-brother smiles warmly.

"To be honest, I've already passed on. However, it seems that you still need some help with controlling and managing your dreams so you don't fall at the seams and so I came back," Gene, or rather, Eugene Davis, smirked after the speech, imitating his twin brother's infuriating smirk.

"Gene! Why you," Mai mock pouts but goes up to and hugs him. Gene laughs lightly and returns the hug.

"It's nice to see you too," Mai smiles as they step back from each other. "So what are you doing here this time? I'm pretty sure you don't come out here just for a chat."

Gene facepalms. "You're starting to sound like a certain narcissist…"

The said girl then smirks, "Gene. Tea."

That brought a laugh from the spirit guide. "There's no doubt about it, now we have a Mini-Naru in the party."

"Hey! I'm not that bad," Mini-Naru, or Mai complains.

"Anyhow, you are right. There is something going on that I think you need to check out... ready for the dream, Mai?"

The girl happily nods, "Yep, I think I'm ready."

"Okay," Gene then pushes the brunette into a pool.

As the girl fell into the pool and disappears, Gene trips and falls on the ground.

"…Mai… you sure became devious…" he chuckles has he picks himself up, looking down and seeing a cube stuck to the floor that caused him to trip. The cube had a sticky note on it and Gene bends down to pick up the sticky note.

_'I knew you were going to doing something like that~ Have a piece of your own medicine! – Mai'_

"Noll sure picked up a fine young lady… I hope he doesn't take you for granted…"

Gene puts the note into his pocket and leaves the room, disappearing after he exits the door.

* * *

_-__**Dreamscape-**_

_"Uwaah…. What happened?" I brush my hair out of my face. Noticing the watch my boyfriend gave me as a birthday present._

_ ...Huh? Wait, I don't believe it. I'm late for my date! I better go head off to meet him at the park. I hope he doesn't get annoyed. I take my bag off the desk, glancing at the name tag – Misaka Amane – then check around the desk area to see if I've lost or dropped anything else. With a sigh, I take the bag and put the straps around my shoulder._

_ Yawning, I get off my school desk's chair and head for the door. It seems like detention is the only thing I seem to be getting these days. Walking down the hallway, I grumble at the stupid teacher whom had left me here asleep during detention. I was asleep for two hours, what a waste of precious time with my boyfriend._

_ "Haaa…. I think I'll get a gift for him to apologize for my lateness." I giggle and skip down the hallway. Turning I corner, I notice a man standing in the doorway of another classroom. Curious, I gingerly step towards the figure and when I reach him…_

_ "Kya!" I cry out as all the light in the building suddenly vanish. Wasn't it still day time right now? Why is everything so dark?_

_ "…Bad…people… must… be… punished…. Yes sire, yes sire…"_

_ The dark figure slowly turned its head towards me and I shudder; his eyes were crimson with demonic slit-like pupils, bleeding from his left eye._

_ "N-No… No! Stay away from me!" I shriek and back away, tripping over my own feet and ending up falling to the ground with a loud thump._

_ "Bad… Bad girl… Must be… punished…"_

_ The figure with the demon eyes lifted an arm upward that held a large cleaver._

_ "Punishment… shall be dealt…"_

_ "Iyaaaaaa!"_

…_Everything Ended in a Bluish-White Explosion of Light…_

* * *

The girl sleeping on the couch wakes up with a jolt, a few tear drops falling from her reddish-brown eyes. Her retro-cognition had intensified just a month ago due to training, giving her very accurate descriptions of what had occurred in the dream that she can clearly remember. Slapping her hands gently to her cheeks to wake herself up, Mai turns her head and looks at the clock hanging on the wall.

_Hm… it's only quarter-to-four. I've only slept for about half an hour… luckily there's nothing else I need to do until five o'clock. I wonder if the dream I just had has something to do with the appointment at five. I better go do some research on the name I've gotten during the dream._

As Mai Taniyama, the beautiful brunette idol has gotten herself quite a reputation for solving small paranormal cases brought to her by her friends at school. No one knows about her double-life: Mai Taniyama, the class-favorite honor student who works in the shadows of the paranormal and Miata Nayami, one of the youngest professional idols that step into the light. The girl is so successful and popular that she is allowed to create her own work schedule to suit herself. Only the two closest friends and her guardian/manager know the truth about her life and kept this a secret. No one else, not even neighbours, other classmates nor teachers know.

Mai gets herself off the couch and heads out the door, disguising herself by putting on her school uniform and ties up her hair into a long pony tail, leaving two longer side bangs that seem to frame her face. Normally, the more observant people are able to see through her disguise. But naturally, Mai also switches her behavior to a more clumsy, bubbly and possibly "younger" version of herself that causes the observant people to think that Mai is similar, but not identical to Miata. Mai sneaks out of the lounge and scrambles off from a hidden entrance that only those who are VIPs or workers in the building know of. Luckily, no one spots her and she breaks away from her celebrity status, becoming the more comfortable and happy-go-lucky Mai everyone adores.

"All right, time to go check on that name…" Mai mumbles to herself as she walks back to the local library to use one of the computers. The self-made paranormal investigator preferred to use her personal computer or laptop, but her home was around an hour's walk away and she preferred to walk more than going on the transit lines. Besides, the appointment at five o'clock is going to be at a high school near the library. Even though she returned to her "Mai Mode", she still turns heads everywhere she goes. And Mai, being Mai, doesn't like it at all and she responds by opening her bag and taking out a cap that she places on her head. This half-worked.

_At least I am not getting as much attention when I did not put on the cap._

Mai turned into the library and checked out a Special Projects Section computer for an hour. After turning a few more heads, the girl entered the Special Projects Section and finally settled down on a chair in front of a computer. After a few minutes of writing down some basic information of the name she had gotten from the dream. Mai was about to give up on finding something interesting when she noticed a tag on the webpage. Frowning, she clicks on it and…

_Oh… my… this is… not good at all. What have I gotten myself into?_

Compiling all the data together, this is what the young investigator finds out about Misaka Amane. Misaka Amane, Age 16, Female. Misaka Amane is a second year at Seiryukou High, a fairly high-standard school. Although it's a public high school, it is one of the more prestigious institutes. The school itself has no notable course subjects or extracurricular activities. Misaka Amane was known as the "trouble-maker" of her class, known as "Aku-no-Hana" in the school. A natural beauty with fairly rich parents, Misaka was classy, snobbish and arrogant. She loved to flirt and seduce boys, especially the ones whom already have a girlfriend. This caused the female population to dislike her, although the small group of girls that follows her are smitten with her appearance. Not only does she skip class and distract other students in class, Amane also had a tendency to ignore the teacher and played each and everyone one of them. Amane kept on antagonizing the female population and the teachers. However, this was not the actual problem. The problem is that "was" and "had" are used. Let's summarize the profile – Family Name: Misaka, Given Name: Amane, Age: Sixteen Years Old, Gender: Female, Status: Deceased.

Misaka Amane the Alpha-Bitch of Seiryukou High was found dead in the hallways four months ago. The cause of death was a knife wound to the heart and blood loss. The murder weapon was found still stuck in the dead girl's body but the strange thing was that there is absolutely no DNA on the handle, not even glove marks or something tangible. Nothing can be that abstract and unmarking, so the case was closed with Misaka Amane's death being a case of accidental misplacement of dangerous equipment.

"This… is going to be a long day." Mai sighs out in discontent.

* * *

**Mai: **Ooh… what's this? I'm getting a case for myself?

**Isdefelt:** _*Peeks in from the door* _It's only for the first case, since Naru isn't here yet.

**Mai: **Eh… _*Yawns* _I'm tired… I think I need a nap.

_Naru shoves Isdefelt into a wall, away from the door and walks in from outside_ the office.

'CRASH!'

**Naru: **Mai's dreams vary in points of view. Please consult my idiotic assistant during the pre-story in each chapter for the point of view the dreamscape is based on. This time, it's a First Person point of view.

_Mai lies down on the couch and is starting to close her eyes._

**Mai: **…

_Naru then glares at Mai_

**Naru: **Mai. Tea.

**Mai: **_*Instantly sits back up*_ Hai hai… _*Gets up and stumbles into the kitchen to make tea. Not before she trips over and falls on her face once first before getting up and entering the kitchen."_

**Naru: **… _*Facepalm*_

* * *

**Mai's Learning Corner!**

_Mai happily skips into the classroom._

**Mai:** Minna-san! Welcome to Mai's Story and Japanese-English Learning Corner! During this time, I will be teaching you some of the romaji words that were used in the chapter as well as get some character points out of the way. If you have forgotten the main storyline and the characters, this will be place you'll relearn the story. Let's get started, shall we?

_Mai picks up a book._

**Mai:** First of all, Shibuya Kazuya is my boss, the owner of SPR, Shibuya Psychic Research. Shibuya Kazuya is an alias Naru uses… Oh yeah, Naru-chan is the nickname I used for Kazuya as he is suuuch a Narcissist~.

_Mai puts the book back down and twiddles her fingers a little._

**Mai:** Naru-chan's real identity is Oliver Davis, a famous paranormal researcher of the original SPR located in Britain; Society for Psychical Research. Let's go to the Japanese Romaji words now, shall we?

_Mai takes out a book from nowhere and opens it._

**Mai: **I used the word **"Hai"** in the After-story. This is means "Yes" in English. The translation is how it sounded like in English, so don't think so much about it. The second word I just used in the beginning of the Learning Corner is **"Minna-san".** **"Minna" **is the romaji translation of "Everyone" in English. The last part, **"san"**, is an attached honorific as to treat others with respect. This is the most common honorific and is the one most familiar to non-Japanese people. This is commonly translated as "Mr." or "Ms.". The **"-chan"** attached to some words is another honorific. This general, informal term of endearment is most frequently used for and between girls. It can also be used for pets, small children regardless of gender, friends, and lovers. It's like the cultural equivalent of calling John, Johnny. I use it for close friends and female classmates. Both **"Haaa…" **and **"Kya"** are translated words more of onomatopoeia in romaji; the first one is like a person sighing, or in some cases panting. Usually it's sighing. **"Kya"**, is like a girl screaming out in fright or something… I don't know why they had to make it that way, but just stick with it since it's out there. **"Iya"**, however is similar to **"iie"**, which is "No". **"Iyaaaaaa"**…. The one that appeared in the dream is, for this story only, an elongated version depicting the person shouting out "Iya" and holding the last vowel longer than normal. **"Aku-no-Hana"** literally translates to "Evil Flower" in English.

Oh yeah, Isdefelt…. Or Isa-chan I call her, often puts a Tilde (~) at the end of a sentence to indicate a melodic voice or sing-song voice at the moment. It's usually far lighter in mood than regular sentences unless someone was being sarcastic with it.

_Mai looks up from the book._

**Mai:** Err… I still have no clue why I can read and speak English so perfectly… but since this story is in English I think it is better this way. Anyhow, I will help guide you throughout the story, so if you have anything that you do not understand, refer to my learning corner after the after-story for help~.

_Yasuhara peeks in from the door._

**Yasu:** Mai-chan~ Naru's calling for you~.

**Mai:** Ugh… okay, thanks for telling me Yasu-chan~ I guess I'll be going now. Goodbye everyone!~


	2. Chapter II - Self-Searching

**Ghost Hunt – Timepiece I: The Inferno**

_Foreword: In the first case, Mai will demonstrate the abilities she has learned over the seven month period. It will seem strong in comparison the manga ending of the original series but please bear with me. Mai is also a lot better at controlling her emotions now that she has a job as a national-level idol, this means she won't be as easily annoyed as her younger self and can hold back her jealousy. Also, there is a surprise about her "intelligence level" when Naru arrives… sometime later. This first case is a character development as well as the introduction to the OC. The OC is an important aspect of the story but does not cause the character importance to shift. Let's begin the descent to the 1st circle of Hell shall we…?_

_Let's just go over the font meanings once in case you do not know what's going on. _Normal Font_ like this is used for regular perspective descriptions. Italic Font is used for thoughts from the character it pertains to. The foreword doesn't count and the pre-story/after-story italics are used for actions instead. When there is audible speech, it will be quoted like normal stories: _"This is a speech"_. If the audible speech is of a key element in the story it will be done with quotes, italics and bolded: __**"This is a speech"**__. _**Bolded Underlined Font**_ is used for mentionable book/movie/tv show titles that have a special plot point._

_Whenever there is a [ ] surrounding a speech, it means the character is talking to someone in a phone call. Also, if Mai's Learning Corner has _**(!)** _at the title, it means there is some important information that you might want to read._

* * *

_Naru is in a Coffee shop with Mai._

**Mai:** I wonder where this case takes me this time… I hear that the original character Isdefelt made is showing up in this chapter.

**Naru:** Whoever the character may be, I hope that he or she will be at least smarter than you.

**Mai:** "Kuh!" *Chokes on strawberry shortcake* *cough* *cough* Hey, I'm not that dumb am I?

_Isdefelt enters the Coffee Shop._

**Isdefelt:** Don't worry about that, I guarantee you that you'll like her Mai. Her personality is pretty similar to yours, but…

**Mai:** But?

**Naru:** …she's also more refined and cultured like Hara-san.

**Isdefelt:** Well you've definitely done your research~.

**Naru:** Because I am smart.

**Mai:** Both of you are jerks.

_Masako comes running into the Coffee Shop, completely inelegant and opposite to her usual self. She then sits next to Mai, holding her kimono sleeve to her mouth but you can still hear her light panting from physical exertion._

**Masako:** …Don't ask. And Isdefelt-san does not own Ghost Hunt *Keeps her kimono sleeve to her lips, tilting her head slightly and leans to the right just a tad bit, making herself look cuter than necessary*

_Mai and Naru are still staring at Masako._

**Isdefelt:** Okay… I guess go and start the reading….

_Isdefelt has left the room._

**Mai:** Hey! This isn't a chat room!

_Mai's head perks up as she remembers something._

**Mai:** Ah, almost forgot! The dreams, NOT the Astral Plane, will be in First Person Point of View in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter II – Self-Searching and the Twin Stars**

]~-~._.~-~[

"Thank you for coming here on such short notice, we are very thankful that you took some time from your studies to help us with this problem of ours…"

The room wasn't very large, but it is not exactly cluttered. Mai sat on a chair at the table where Hitomiya Shizuka, the Student Council President of Seiryukou High, Vice President Akari Sana, Finance Manager Shiion Ichiro and Disciplinary Team Leader Takazuchi Kei are seated.

Hitomiya Shizuka had long, crimson-red thigh-length hair along with a pair of Bluish-Green eyes that made her look fierce yet beautiful, like an Amazonian Warrior from the stories. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Standing at 5"8', she's very slender and tall, managing to be one of the tallest female students in the school. Other than the school uniform, which was a medium-length onyx skirt and a crimson blouse, Shizuka also has on the Student Council Blazer, which is a black jacket with gold thread designs. An epaulet on the left shoulder reveals her status as the student council president with a gold phoenix design.

Akari Sana, the vice president has long reddish-brown hair tied into twin tails with a yellow ribbon. She also has light brown eyes that sparkle and dance about, very childish, happy and jumpy at the same time. Sana is a little on the petite side, standing at 5'3, she, also like Shizuka, is very slender. She wears the same uniform set as the president except the epaulet has a silver phoenix design instead of the gold one on the president's epaulet.

Shiion Ichiro has long golden-blond hair that is tied up into a braid that hangs down to his shoulder, indicating a mix of cultural origins. The two previous students were not racially Japanese (but are born and lived only in Japan) while Ichiro is half Japanese, half Norwegian. Although he is half Japanese, his physical features took to his Norwegian side other than his face. His eyes are a beautiful golden-amber color, sometimes mesmerizing other students of both genders by accident. Standing at 4'11, Ichiro is probably one of the shortest males in the school. On the outside while wearing clothing, he looks very petite and slender when in actuality his body is very well toned and is built like an athlete, slightly wiry and solid. The male school uniform consists of a pair of onyx paints and a white dress shirt. Instead of the standard black jacket of the male uniform, Ichiro has the student council blazer with a bronze coin design on the epaulet. If you call him short, or something similar, you won't live to tell the tale.

Takazuchi Kei has short, onyx black hair with a pair of dark brown eyes of the pure Japanese descent. He stands at 5'9, easily one of the tallest males, only beaten in height by three others in the entire school. He looks somewhat geeky and lanky, sporting a pair of glasses that make him look more like a bookworm than a sports-kendo expert. Do not annoy or taunt him: he will taunt you back with a rather insulting comeback which may make you want to strike him down. He'll probably knock your head off your neck before you're able to get within a meter of him. He is slightly socially awkward but has lots of girls eye him. However, when a problem arises, Kei is very devious in his actions when there is a strategy or tactic required. This has earned him the nickname of "Haraguro Megane". Typically a person described as "haraguro" is one who appears to be nice but is in fact a schemer or a scoundrel. "Hara" is metaphorically one's true intentions, and "kuro" means black. "Megane" is him wearing glasses so that's probably why it stuck. Of course, Kei isn't really like that. It is only when it is needed he acts like a big bad villain, but usually for the good of others.

"I tell you, there is no such thing as psychic powers, ghosts and magic," the Disciplinary Team Leader spoke out in a stern, yet arrogant manner.

_Here we go again… another non-believer strongly voicing his belief in such a bad way. It's so… aggravating. I wonder how in the world Naru dealt with such annoying people every time he has cases like this…_ Mai's thoughts wandered off a bit before she continued listening to incident explained by the four, and the occasional squabble between them. Mai shifted a little, flattening out some unevenness of her school uniform, a habit she picked up from being a hidden-in-plain sight super idol for the while, very perceptive of her outward look and her manners.

"…There have been several times some of our female students have claimed to have seen this dark, shadow-like figure that keeps on mumbling to itself, and walking towards the girls," Sana explains.

Shizuka continues, "not only do we have these strange sightings, there have also been some incidents with things moving around the room the figure was spotted in. At first we had thought it was just some bad prank. But when we checked the security feed, the objects suddenly moved themselves while no one was in the room!"

Jotting down the key points, Mai feels that this case might have more depth to it than most of her other cases…

_I might need some assistance from someone else…_ I will also need some equipment to check my suspicions. Mai finishes off the last bit of the notes and turns to the President.

"Hitomiya-san, if it is possible, I wish to have a place for a base of operations for this case. I feel that this may be more than just a simple haunting and will require more time for investigation. I will ask one of my close contacts to help me with this case and…" Mai pauses as she tries to come up with a better sentence to close off this speech.

"…and keep the female students that are curious to what this investigation is for away from the room the sightings have been in. I cannot guarantee the safety of every person that accidentally trespasses into whatever the shadow is."

"And I will say it again, there is absolutely no way, that psychics, ghosts and…" The Disciplinary did not get time to finish his statement when a scream is heard in the hallways.

_"Kyaaaa!"_

"What was that?" Mai literally launches off the chair she was sitting in and rushes out the door with Mizuki, Sana, Ichiro and Miroku hot on her heels. Mai rounds the corner of the hallway and breakneck speed and this is the order of things she sees: Two students on the ground, frightened; one of them was crying. There is a strange, shadow-like figure of humanoid man exiting the "room of incident", slowly taking steps towards the two girls on the floor and mumbling something incomprehensible. Gasps from behind her confirm to Mai that the other four people, reaching the turning point a few seconds later, are able to see the shadow-like figure. Mai was tempted to try the nine cuts that she learned from Ayako but something tells her to wait and examine the scene. The figure already reached the two girls that were huddling together in fright but it was not doing anything else, looking down at them for a moment, mumbling something and then slowly turned back. Mai feels someone is going to move from behind her and quickly raises her hand to stop them from rushing at the figure. Mai cautiously steps over to near the figure to see if she can hear what the shadow was mumbling about. When she gets literally next to the shadow, the shadow turns to look at her.

"Bad…. Bad people…. Bad people… must be…. Punished…."

Mai stares back into the shadow's demonic eyes and waits for the figure to do something. The shadow very slowly raises a hand and Mai feels it put a hand on her shoulder.

"…Punished… Bad…. Not Bad… Good girl… …. … Not Punished…"

Mai tilts her head slightly, hearing the figure mumble those words out. This is new. Already she recognizes the traces of a sickly aura that indicates the presence of a demon. The shadow figure slowly takes his hand off her and stumbles back to the room slowly before vanishing one it reaches the doorway, but not before Mai heard another voice somewhere else, a different, more feminine one:

_**"It's… so… empty here… … Someone… Please… help me…"**_

For a moment, there elapsed a silence throughout the area. Thinking about what they saw a minute ago. A few more tense seconds of silence and…

"What… was that?" The Disciplinary Squad Leader just manages to stutter out.

"Kei," the Vice President calls out to the black haired, brown-eyed Disciplinary Squad Leader, "I think you'd better go do some studies and research on your beliefs…"

"…Sana, I do not think that would be necessary…"

"That was something… new," President Shizuka states, seemingly nonchalant, "…and I don't think I want to see that again."

The finance manager's normally pale complexion did not change, but you can still tell he is shocked to see such thing.

"Did that thing do anything to you?" A flash of crimson blaze leaps into view of Mai's eyes. Shizuka was already in front of her and asking if she was okay.

It looks like the student council president has nerves of steel. That should've frightened, or at least shocked most people that seen it.

"No, I'm fine thank you," Mai continues, while musing, puts a slender hand to her lower chin, deep in thought, "but I didn't expect something potentially more dangerous than a lost spirit…. Yes, I do need some assistance for this case." Mai motions to the others that it is safe and the four student council members springs into action, with Ichiro and Sana rushing up to help the fallen girls while Kei went ahead to check for other students that may still remain at this time.

_Oh? The other three immediately takes action like nothing happened?_ Mai thinks to herself, proud of the three for not being frozen with fright, before deciding on her next plan of action.

Mai clears her throat and speaks out to the small group now formed around her. "Alright, you four and you two girls better leave for the day since this case may take longer than a day since this is more complicated than most of the cases I've received so far. I suggest you usher all other students that remain here out as well as I do not want anyone else to get a scare."

Kei looks like he wants to argue but was quickly shot down by a sharp look from the fiery-headed Shizuka.

"Okay, please be careful though, we would all be distraught if something happened to you since this technically is our school's problem." Sana pipes up in a cheery voice to try and loosen the tension.

"I will," Mai replies with a small bow, "I'll try to fix this as soon as I can."

After Shizuka shows her room for the base to be set up in, the group says their farewells and leaves. After a while of thinking, Mai takes out her smart phone, a very new model customized with a few special gadgets for her personal use and speed dials to a certain person.

["Hello Mai-chan~."]

["Hey Koto-chan~"]

["How are you?"]

["I'm fine, and you?"]

["I'm feeling pretty good~."]

["So, I guess if you're calling me while outside of work…"]

["Yes. You guessed right,"] Mai sighs and starts filling in to the person whom Mai is talking to about she has seen and what they may need with the case.

["Alright, I'll be there ASAP. See you later~."]

["Yup, see you later~."] Mai ends the call. Mai enters the room and feels a little sleepy so she looks around, spots a couch, and goes lies down on the couch and gets herself comfortable.

I'll be able to get some more information before Miyuki comes over… and with that thought, Mai falls asleep.

* * *

**-Astral Plane: The Unconscious-**

_Oh? This is new. Or rather, it seems this time I'm completely in this new place… _Mai looks about, noticing that she was on a flowery hill with a lake nearby. There are trees in the distance, marking out a forest and a small Greek-style gazebo near the lake side. She was able to see a vision of this place before, but she had never actually physically, or rather, in her case, spiritually stepped into this region.

"I guess you have more to show me," Mai states with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice, sounding a little playful and cheerful.

"Of course not, those dreams are your own. I'm just here to guide you through some dreams that you may not be able to handle on your own." The blue-eyed Naru-Twin spoke up from behind her and the two of them, Mai and Gene, faced each other and smiled.

"Well… I like to feel that you are the one showing me what I need to know," Mai counters, "it makes me feel that I'm not all alone when I must live through, or at least observe the disaster that happened in the past… though I shouldn't make someone I consider my brother to watch with me or play along in a scene…"

Gene laughs lightly, "Well I'm glad you need me that way. I'll always be there for you Mai, but you do need to make sure that, when that idiotic scientist comes back, you make it hard for him to get you. I still think he's an idiot for asking who you loved and leaving then coming back doesn't help it." Mai blushes at the comment.

"Although," Gene smirks and Mai knew that the he didn't smirk at her, "I think with your new career, you won't really have a problem with it. Oh Boy, I think I'll get to see that idiot scientist jealous!~"

Mai giggles, twirls around three-sixty degrees before striking a pose and then in a mischievous voice; "You want me? You hafta' work for it!~"

Gene laughed out at her childish play and in one stride picked her up bridal style with Mai squealing, struggling playfully but not actually trying since she knows Gene is just playing around. Gene continues walking with Mai in his arms before stopping near a lake.

"Um… one question before you sink me into another dream," Mai into Gene's twinkling eyes.

"Yes?" Gene asked gently.

"This place, what is it? I've never been here before. I've seen it a couple of times in visions but never actually…" Mai wonders out loud that doubles as the question for Gene.

"This is actually your own creation, your own inner consciousness. Your Astral Projection ability has improved quite a bit, and it looks like you are able to finally reach your unconscious self."

"Wait," Mai stopped mid thought, "does this mean… I'm in a coma?"

"Well… to answer that question, I have good news and bad news."

Mai twitched, "The bad news first?"

Gene looks at her sadly, but Mai noted something tugging upward at his lips. "Yes, if you reach this place, your body is in a coma."

"And the good news...?"

Gene starting smiling so happily that Mai just had to start smiling with him.

"You're in a self-induced coma that you can easily get yourself in and out of!"

Mai's eyes widen in surprise; this was very different from her thoughts about her own powers.

"Then…"

"Yes," Gene answers lightly before she finishes her question, "you can leave right at this moment without even peering at the dream. Not that you would try to leave before seeing it though."

"Actually, I have one more question before I go take a look at the dream," Mai ignores his sarcastic remark about leaving without getting more information and asks one more, important question:

"Why weren't you with me during the last few cases?"

Gene scoffs, "I do need to pass on before coming back to you as an "official" spirit guide you know? It doesn't matter how long, passing on still requires some… documentation to be done before I can come back on my own accord. Eh… Documentation isn't really the right word… but you get it right? Time still turns on the physical plane."

Gene, with Mai still in his arms, walks over to the gazebo and seats her on one of the white chairs while seating himself on a chair just across from her with a table in between.

"I thought you were going to toss me into another dream." Mai looks at Gene with a questioning glance.

Gene shrugs, "there's more than enough time for a long talk since you're now able to transport your spirit into your unconscious, your "consciousness" in this reality has been accelerated ten times faster than normal, meaning that spending one hour in here is like only spending six minutes in your sleep or coma. Dreaming however is slightly different, but we can talk about that later on. Right now, we can spend more time further developing your other abilities here if you wish to."

"This is a lot more than I expected…" Mai mused…

"Well, just for this session, let's go over what abilities you have developed so far shall we?" Gene states out in question form, although already knowing Mai would probably say yes anyways.

Mai nods.

"So here you have astral projection that breaks the rules of physical and spiritual crossovers, very vivid retro-cognitive/post-cognitive dreams, Mediumship that's probably as strong as my own if not stronger than when I was alive, and some limited control over Empathy, Precognitive visions and dreams. It also seems you've been working on being able to utilize Telepathy, Psychometry and Psionic Blasts as well… not to mention you're now capable of utilizing demon-banishing spells that take too long to chant… what are you anyways? An anime or movie super heroine? If this goes on long enough, you might even become a candidate to become a physical god, or in your case, physical goddess…"

Mai giggles at Gene's sarcasm and joke while frowning at her long list of abilities. She then looks around at the gazebo and then out towards the lake and kind of ignores the question.

"This place is sure beautiful…" Mai murmured. Gene nods in agreement.

"This is the astral plane of your own unconscious, it represents who you are and will change according to your long-term mood. Let me explain the symbolism and the connection behind you and this place before you go to view your dream." Gene replies with a slight serious tone. Mai just nods and lets him continue explaining. Gene points to the rolling hills covered with colorful flowers, some of them in full bloom while others have not yet opened up their petals.

"To see colorful flowers in your unconscious astral plane signifies kindness, compassion, gentleness, pleasure, beauty, and gain. Flowers can be symbolic of perfection and spirituality. This may also overlap with the expression of love, joy and happiness. Flowery hills with many flowers in full bloom and some that have not opened up their petals signify that some of your talents have been discovered while some are still latent."

Mai looks very happy and cheerful to hear about this and is smiling very brightly. Gene takes a look at her and is mesmerized by her cuteness and beauty. If Noll catches me thinking about her this way, he will be seriously jealous, and I'll love teasing him about it. Gene smiles with Mai, sharing her happiness while thinking about when he'll get to start teasing the two.

Before the two were able to do anything, Mai felt a tug in her spiritual self and her face turns from being joyful to one slightly perplexed.

"Looks like this information may be very important for you to feel a tug on your spiritual body." Gene notes her facial expression and instantly makes the connection.

"I guess I should go now," Mai shrugs and goes up to hug Gene, whom hugs her back.

"See you next time Gene.~"

"Take care Mai~."

Mai focuses herself and she fell out of the unconscious, straight into the dream.

* * *

_**-Dreamscape-**_

_"Ahh!" I screamed out in pain and horror as I felt the stranger throw me to the ground. The man had on a medical mask, shades, and a cap. He had dragged me into an abandoned storage shed near the school._

_ "You are a bad girl, you must die."_

_ "I-Iyada!" I try to scramble to my feet and run away, but my injured ankle causes me to collapse immediately and I crack my elbow on the dirty, hard floor. I hiss in pain and feel a pressure on my back and realize the man was sitting on me, holding my wrists in one hand and trapping me under him. No! I don't want to get raped! The man seems to have read my mind and he laughed in a really creepy way._

_ "Hehehe… as much as I want to have you… You need to be pure for the sacrifice."_

_ My eyes widen as I feel a stabbing pain in my left shoulder._

_ "Kyaaaa!" He cut into my shoulder with what I suspect to be a knife. It hurts! It hurts! No! I don't want to die! My tears run down my cheek and fall to the dusty floor. I feel as if my entire body is on fire, burning away my sense and my life. I scream again when he does the same with my opposite shoulder with another knife, the same torment that wracks my entire self. The man continues plunging knives into my body, one into my left thigh, right thigh, and one for each of my arms, two into my lower back for both left and right side. At this point, over five minutes have passed and I start feeling dizzy with the blood loss. I can hear something sucking on my body and realize that the man was drinking my blood._

_**"Finally… a few more sacrifices and I shall become immortal!"**_

_ "I-Iya… I… don't… want… …to…"_

_ The last thing I noticed with my fading vision was a reverse pentagram in a circle made of some whitish powdery substance on the floor where I am dying on… was it my imagination, or was the pentagram glowing in a deep, bloody red color…?_

_ The world fell into a bluish-white haze and slowly turned into the never-ending darkness of the void._

* * *

Mai woke up with a start yet again, tears streaming down her face and shivering like crazy. Although she has toughened up a lot during the seven months, the tragic dreams still, and should cause her to cry and feel terrible for the victims that suffered the fate of whatever Mai dreamt of. It was all in the past, but still, it's terrifying to experience their deaths in first person.

Groaning, Mai rubs the sleep from her eyes and realize that someone has their arms wrapped around her, holding her in a comforting embrace. Feeling the other person's body against hers, Mai concludes there is only one person that would do that as if they knew she had a tragic dream.

"Koto-chan…. Did you…?"

The person holding her, a girl, just smiled sadly.

"You came in while I had the dream didn't you?"

"Hai…" Koto-chan, whose Mai's nickname for KotoriKyu, the stage name of Miyuki Shimiya also had tears in her eyes.

"You shouldn't do this Koto…" Miyuki silenced Mai with a finger to the latter's lips.

"When outside of work, call me Miyuki or Miyu remember? Ah… I guess that dream was traumatizing to the point of an emotional breakdown."

"…Yes Miyu-chan… but you shouldn't keep your link with me…"

"What's done is done Mai-chan, you just get into too much trouble for me to leave you alone in a case." Miyuki teases the brunette and pokes the latter's nose lightly. "Now, are you done reporting your sadness to the world? We do have a lot of work to do."

Rubbing her eyes, Mai giggles lightly as her best friend successfully cheers her up. Looking at Miyuki, the brown-haired investigator-cross-idol realizes that Miyuki had changed her hairstyle to avoid the others from noticing an idol walking in the streets.

Miyuki Shimiya's long, silky and flowing onyx-black hair stood out sharply against her white and silver dress, reaching the middle of the petite teen's back. Miyuki is nearly the same height Mai, just maybe a few millimeters shorter than the brunette. The most striking thing about the black-haired beauty is her brilliant sapphire blue eyes that shine with a dancing sparkle whenever she's happy. Miyuki's skin is as mesmerizing as Mai's, perfection even without makeup and unblemished as if acne and puberty never attacked her body. Standing in the silver-white long boots to match her dress, Miyuki's frame was slender and petite, similar to Mai, giving the newly introduced idol the title "Midnight Sapphire Princess" which used by fans and others who associated with her. The title in turn stuck to Miyuki like superglue. Miyuki is also wearing a pair of matching silver-white gloves; her entire attire indicating that she had probably come from her movie acting work.

Looking around, Mai notices the few stacks of equipment put into place around the base. There are three screens showing infrared camera feeds, three regular photographic screens, three hyperspectral imaging screens and a large screen showing ever-changing graphs, data tables and motion detection. Miyuki had just headed back to a seat with a very flashy-looking laptop and is currently recording everything into the laptop. The equipment is more compact and portable than the ones used by Naru and SPR but is _more _efficient and accurate to the hundred-thousandth decimal place in errors.

"You set up everything by yourself?" Mai said exasperatedly, "You should've waited until I woke up!"

"And you would've cried yourself to death while carrying things."

"You would've too!" Mai countered.

Miyuki is, although a typical girl helping out with Mai's crazy supernatural adventures, not so normal as well. She does not have the slew of psychic abilities Mai has to her disposal, but has a very acute _supernatural_ intuition that she trusts often and turns out correct. Miyuki also has an extraordinary talent for creating wards, barriers and other defensive-type psionic powers, relieving Mai of the stress of not being able to protect regions from supernatural influence. The final ability Miyuki is very adept with is support psionic power, branching into two separate powers. The first is psionic Amplification and Transference, which, as its name pertains, allows Miyuki to amplify and transfer powers. The transfer can be into open air, with the same effect as a supercharged ward/mantra or any other power sent into Miyuki's body. The second branch was something very unique: Psionic Link. This is a psychic ability that allows Miyuki to link her spirit and body to another person, causing the linker to feel everything the linked person can feel emotionally while awake, asleep, in a coma, or even connect herself to an Astral Projection. Due to Mai's tendency to get into trouble, Miyuki linked herself to Mai and it ends up giving the black-haired girl the same nightmarish dreams in a vision whenever Mai has them. The psionic link is still being explored by the two girls for other use but so far, other than Miyuki being able to sense if Mai's in danger or not, not much else has occurred. The only other special thing Miyuki has is her inexplicably powerful mental strength, which explains her being able to deal with the same nightmares Mai has.

"We should finish this up within two days, it feels like there's only one more sacrifice to go," Miyuki calls to Mai from where she is still recording data in the laptop, "I also feel that one of us is going to be the target of the last sacrifice and I'm sure that I do not want to end up dead and have a strange man drinking my blood like a whacked-out vampire wannabe."

Miyuki looks up and tilts her head towards Mai's cutely, "I'm also sure you don't want that to happen to yourself either."

Mai giggles again, this time at Miyuki's childish antics while delivering a seriously depressing speech, "I definitely would not like being the sacrifice and miss taunting Naru when he comes back."

Mai remembers that Gene said the dream would be important but… _Something's still missing…_

Mai frowns as she remembers the first dream, "but… the first dream and the one now doesn't feel connected properly… there's a missing link we haven't found yet."

Miyuki blinks, "oh yeah… the one you had before. Well that explains the sudden vision I had while resting from my acting in the movie. Wait…." Miyuki stomps her feet in frustration and whines just to alleviate the stress.

"But now we can't finish two days! I wanted to go on a date with you to the movies after we finished!"

Mai laughs out loud this time, feeling the atmosphere of the room lighten with Miyuki's behavior.

"You can have a date with me anytime," Mai says in a mock-seductive voice while walking to Miyuki, "and when we finish, we'll go to my home and we'll…" Mai finishes off the sentence by whispering into her friend's ear.

Miyuki blushes lightly but maintains her cool. "Come on, That's not bad, if you do that, I'll do this to you…" Miyuki turns over and finishes her sentence whispering in a very alluring voice into Mai's ear.

At that, Mai feels heat creeping up her face and instantly looks like as if she was kissed.

"N-N-No fair! Why do you always win?" Mai is still flustered about what Miyuki had whispered to her.

"Because… you are just too easy to tease!~"

"Uwaah…."

_*Miyuki Giggles*_

* * *

_Naru is back in his office, silently sulking about something. Mai and Masako are still in the Coffee Shop near the new SPR Office. The two girls were chatting excitedly about something when Mai pulled a sour face._

**Mai:** Gene really pushed a lot of information into my head today…

_Isdefelt enters the Coffee Shop after the chapter finished._

**Isdefelt:** It does seem to explain your sudden moodiness. Anyhow, you girls still in the coffee shop?

**Masako:** Well… we are waiting for…

_Miyuki crashes into the door of the Coffee Shop and sprints to where Mai is. Ducking under Mai's arm, Miyuki seems to be hiding from the windows._

**Miyuki:** *In a very adorable voice* Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god… HIDE ME!

**Isdefelt:** Your career as an idol is really a double-edged sword you know…

**Masako:** She sounds like Mai alright… *frowning* But how is she able to sound so composed even though she's technically hysterical…?

**Miyuki:** *Sticks tongue out while giggling, her voice back to normal but still light-hearted* Hehehe… Gomen nasai~... but you, Isa-chan, offered me a place in the storyline and so I accepted it. Anyways, what are you working on this time?

**Isdefelt:** Not much… I have a writer's block.

**Mai:** Ugh… that means you won't release another chapter soon?

**Isdefelt:** Naw… I just said it out loud for After-Story purposes. I'll go think of something up.

_Isdefelt picks up her take-out cup of Strawberry Milkshake and leaves the Coffee Shop._

**Mai:** *Whispering* my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and there like; it's better than yours…~

_Masako and Miyuki stares at Mai. Mai just giggles and waves at the camera._

-Somewhere else…-

**Isdefelt:** *Sneezes* "Uwaah…." *Sniff* *Sniff* I swear someone was talking about my breasts…

* * *

**Mai's Learning Corner! (!)**

_Mai is sitting on classroom table, kicking her feet rhythmically while listening to music with headphones. She takes them off and turns off the MP3 she was listening to, the screen showed a title and artist; "Agony – Kotoko", before it turned off._

**Mai:** Minna-san! Welcome to Mai's Story and Japanese-English Learning Corner! I'm so sorry about last chapter. I totally forgot to explain what "Gomen ne" is in English. When translated, "Gomen" is "Sorry" or "I'm Sorry" in a casual way: "Ne" used to attach to "Gomen" makes the latter phrase friendlier.

_Mai takes out another book and opens to a page marked with a sticky note._

**Mai:** **"Uwaah"** is simply an onomatopoeia used to show a cute voice coming out of (usually a girl) a flustered character, a thoughtful character or maybe something else… I forgot; let me come back to this in the next learning corner.

_Mai realizes there's not too much to teach in this chapter and tosses the book backwards, right into the trash bin._

**Mai: **Looking back at chapter two, if you have not realized it yet, or you have simply forgotten, Gene, or Eugene Davis, is Naru's… erm…

_Isdefelt suddenly opens the door and comes sauntering in with a gait that makes Mai raise an eyebrow._

**Isdefelt:** You called Mai-chan? *Grins at Mai while the latter her jaw drops in surprise*

**Mai:** Erm… what are you doing here and why in the world are you possessing Isa-chan's body?

**Isdefelt/Gene:** It sounded to me you didn't want to bring that up, so I'll explain. Hey everyone~ Sorry about using Isdefelt's body as a medium to talk to you guys *waves at audience*. I'm Eugene Davis, otherwise known as Gene. I am Noll/Naru, or you know him as Shibuya Kazuya or his real name, Oliver Davis's dead twin brother. If you don't know why I'm spirit or why I'm here, then go somewhere else to watch the anime or read the manga or some other fanfiction before you get back here. It'll do you much good to learn more about the variations of ourselves in this… ehem, world. Back to you Mai-chan~

_Isdefelt suddenly looks thoughtful._

**Isdefelt/Gene:** I think I'll also tell what Mai and Miyuki were whispering about in the next chapter's pre-story…

_Mai glares at the ghost possessing Isdefelt._

**~! Mai:** Don't you dare tell that…

_Mai grabs Isdefelt/Gene and tosses her out the door._

**~!Mai: **Anyways… the end of this chapter is a little fragmented and may confuse you a little as the dreams of the first and second chapters do not really match. It will be explained in the next two chapters and you'll find out why this story is going to be as realistic as it is in the anime/manga. **!~**

**Mai:** Oh yeah… there were some indirect cameos in this chapter… If you can figure out who's an expy of whom, review and comment your guesses! The answers will be revealed in my Learning Corner next chapter! The character who have similar qualities and/or appearance to another are the following: Hitomiya Shizuka (Student Council President), Akari Sana (Student Council Vice President), Shiion Ichiro (Finance Manager) and Takazuchi Kei (Disciplinary Team Leader).

**Mai: **Questions? Ask away in a review!~ I'll answer them to the best of my ability at the next chapter's Learning Corner. Till then~

_Mai gets off the table she was sitting on and happily skips out the room. You can hear the voice of Isdefelt moaning about Gene sexually harassing her on a whole new level._


	3. Chapter III - Virtue

**Ghost Hunt – Timepiece I: The Inferno**

**Author's Note**: Chants in Latin will be in quotes and be italicized. Like this:

"_Mundus __manifestum __innaturalis__, omnes __ad__vetus__. __Requiem aeternam__.__"_

Also in this chapter only, the Judge's telepathy is done with a _**bolded italicized **_font.

_I should really respond to my reviewers so I don't look like a certain Narcissist… But, that IS how I am in real life though. I don't care. Now go away before I make you get my tea.  
_

* * *

_Mai, Miyuki, Masako, Naru and Isdefelt were sitting on a picnic blanket under a large blossoming Sakura tree. Naru looked very out of place in his full black ensemble while Masako had a purple-violet kimono decorated with a few flower patterns. Mai is still in her school uniform which made her one of more "regular" looking people on blanket. Isdefelt had on a plain white jacket, a white and silver blouse, and a pair of white-silver long boots that looks like the set that Miyuki wore in the last chapter…_

_Miyuki copied Masako in style and was wearing a lavender kimono with floral patterns near the bottom._

_Mai is eating a vanilla cupcake daintily while Miyuki has a stick of strawberry flavored Pocky in her mouth._

**Naru: **So, what am I doing here anyways? I'm not needed here.

_Isdefelt turns to look at the killjoy narcissist that was about to get up and holds on to his arm, preventing him from moving._

**Isdefelt:** No. You are staying here. Everyone needs you here.

**Mai:** _*Swallows what she had in her mouth*_ It's just so beautiful here… watching the blossoming sakura trees is peaceful and a wonderful sight to see…

_Miyuki continues on nomming her stick of Pocky happily, letting out a small moan of pleasure from the wonderful, strawberry taste. _

**Masako:** I don't suppose I can have one as well Miyuki?

_Miyuki turns to Masako and nods cheerfully, taking out a package of strawberry Pocky and offers the entire package to the kimono-clad doll. The doll in question gracefully accepts the package and both girls lifted a kimono sleeve up to their mouth, giggling._

**Mai: **…

**Naru:** …This is unexpected…

**Isdefelt: **She's acting _too_ out of char…

_Isdefelt gets cut off by the entry of someone else…_

**?:** Hey, I didn't think I'd ever see you here Isdefelt.

**Isdefelt: **_*Isdefelt's jaw drops*_ Edefelt O-Onii-san! W-What are you doing here?

**Edefelt:** Hmph. This is my story you know? I do all the writing and brainstorming, you're the one who plays the story out along with your friends here.

_Mai, Naru, Masako, and Miyuki glance at the newcomer and stares at him. The girls that happen to be around the area that catch sight of Edefelt gapes and swoons, some of them causing their jealous boyfriends to shoot a glare at the mysterious Author._

**Edefelt: **Now, I won't show up anymore as I have lots of University work to do while working on this story. Maybe I'll come do a check later on, but for now, I do not want any more unwanted attention.

_Edefelt walks away, along with several girls tagging along before the latter getting shot down. The girls all looked depressed and slowly walked away from the Author._

**Mai: **…well… while everyone else is dazed, There are no dreams in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter III – Identification Virtue**

]~-~._.~-~[

After Miyuki finished recording all the fluctuating data and made sure that there was nothing new, the two investigators head off to check the surrounding areas. Miyuki looks out the windows, noting the dimming light from the outside world and checks her wristwatch. 7:24PM.

"The problem now is why this being is stuck here. The thing we could be sure about now is that the shadowy figure is definitely not a spirit. It is a Judge of Hell." Miyuki deduces after the readings of the data has been reviewed.

The readings of the hyperspectral video camera were the critical evidence that allowed Miyuki to finalize the result. The Shadow isn't the problem; it was actually a lost Judge that had been attracted to the physical plane due to the blood rituals done by a certain someone that does not exist anymore. If at all, the Judge accidentally wandered into the physical plane in a confused state, causing the – shadow-like appearance of the Judge – haunting. As the Judge is confused, it attacks anything that has more negative characteristics than positive traits. The death of Misaka Amane four months ago confirmed this suspicion along with the principal's reports of the student body. After the death of the alpha-bitch, there were no other students that even dared to misbehave out right. At that point, the Judge had stopped haunting and attacking students since no one was being 'bad' enough for the Judge to sense. After a while, people started forgetting and as a result of the increasing misbehaviour, the Judge started to reappear.

Stated by Miyuki previously; the only problem now is why the Judge is still stuck on the physical plane. Mai and Miyuki are currently stumped with no possibility of continuing the case until the final pieces of this puzzle was found and put into place.

"Luckily we are dealing a Judge of Hell and not demons nor malevolent spirits. At least there is not too much danger around most people. However, what worries me is that second dream, the one where the victim gets slaughtered." Miyuki pauses for a second to gather her thoughts, "the murderer _drank_ her blood and…"

Miyuki shuddered and held a hand to her mouth. The two girls convulsed in disgust. This is something that would mentally scar anyone for life if they ever dwelled on this dream.

Mai shook her head lightly, "we should go check the surroundings for any clues as to why the Judge is stuck here. Dwelling on the past isn't good for our health."

The two girls agreed and walks out of the room to take a look around the school. The school itself is not that large at all; it contains only two stories but has an outdoor garden at the center, making the school look bigger than what it appeared to look like on the outside. While they continue to prowl around the school, Miyuki places small greyish-silver metal coins at key locations. The coins were modified Touch Pieces imbued with shards of her own spiritual power. These coins cause substantial Spiritual Separation and Condensation when entities not of the physical plane come into contact with the barrier region. This means that intangible spirits, demons other objects will be forced into the physical existence, disabling their immunity to physical plane sensations and objects. These coins, once placed, have very little 'presence' and regular people won't even notice their existence in the locations they are placed at, which lessens interruptions and accidental movement of the coins by unwary individuals.

"Do you think I could learn to work wards and barriers like you?" Mai asks Miyuki while finishing place the wards.

Miyuki frowns at this, thinking deeply before answering in an insightful tone, "I don't think you'll be able to do defensive spells nor use defensive powers…"

Mai tilts her head a little, continuing to listen to why she may not be able to come up with defensive abilities.

"First of all, your Astral Projection abilities are _very_ powerful. This already says something about your psionic type." Miyuki places another coin while the two of them walked on while conversing.

"Psionic… Type?"

Miyuki nods, "First of all, there are different "methods" of abilities. The method is the "cause" of the ability, in which it is utilized by an individual to generate the effect. There are four known Methods in parapsychology. The first and the second most common Method is Energy Sourcing, which is the ability to draw power from sources of energy and convert them into different effects. Normally, most people with this Method can only draw energy from within themselves, such as your Astral Projection ability, Psionic Blasts and Naru's PK. The rarer psychics may be able to draw energy from external sources, but it is generally more limited and weaker than from within the individuals."

Mai thought about this for a moment before asking again, "So how is the relevant to my inability for defense?"

As they continued through the school, Miyuki continued her information session, "I'll teach you more about the rest of them later. For now, from what you've told me about your powers, I'll explain how your abilities seem to work out."

Miyuki pauses for a moment to catch her breath before continuing, "You have so far shown to be very competent in Astral Projection ability, Retro-Cognitive Dreaming, and a nearly extreme level of Mediumship. These four belong to the Psionic Type; Supportive-Navigational Type. Your limited control over Empathy and Precognitive Visions and Dreams are also in that type. You cannot really do Telepathy and Psychometry at the moment, but you probably have some potential that has not been released yet, as you've rarely, but quite strongly used those while in extreme distress and panic before. Those two also belong to the Supportive-Navigational Psionic Type, with Psychometry being a Special Case and Telepathy being an extremely rare ability. Psionic Blasts, on the other hand… is an Offensive-Domination Type psychic power, and you've been able to use it at times. With this in mind…" Miyuki stops the speech as she place another coin at a key location and not a few steps later she frowned and returned to the coin. She removed the coin and then replaced it in another location before heading back to where she left Mai. Two girls begin returning to base while Miyuki finishes her explanation.

"To be an exceptional Supportive-Navigational Type with an offshoot of Offensive-Domination Type, you've practically broken past the regular human limits of psychic powers and you may as well be kept in a mental asylum."

Mai growls and swats the black haired girl on the head for that last comment while Miyuki runs back to base giggling and laughing out with her lovely, tinkly laugh. Mai chases after her, hollering at her to 'get back here and receive divine punishment from heaven'.

As the girls finally get tired of fooling around, the two of them flops down on to a couch. Miyuki goes to the screens and gets a shocked look. Mai notices her friend's face and wanders over slowly and the latter's face gets a copy and paste done, with the former's face as the object of the copy. There are two zones near the location where the Shadow appeared that had temperature fluctuations. Normally this wouldn't be a surprise as supernatural activity often causes temperature shifts. However, there wasn't any regular spirits here and the temperature was not _just_ dropping; it was dropping and rising as if someone was turning on a flame, extinguishing it and re-igniting over and over again.

"This is…!" Miyuki turns her attention to another screen that displays the collective data. The real-time infrasound graph shows the amplitude and frequency noise that cannot be detected by the human ear. The wave's depiction on the graph is highly erratic; the amplitude and frequency varied with each passing second.

"Oh my…" Mai lifts a hand to her mouth, similar in motion to the kimono-wearing medium but in a unique elegant motion learned from her constant idol training.

Miyuki noticed Mai's slightly sarcastic reaction to the data and giggles.

"Let's go check it out," Miyuki replies to her sarcasm and heads off to the location of the fluctuations with Mai trailing along behind her. As the two girls neared the area, the brunette stepped into a "dark spot" that seemed more malicious than the rest of the hall. Mai gasped fell over, leaving Miyuki to catch the brunette and lay the girl's head on to the other's lap. Mai continues to gasp as if she is choking and Miyuki instantaneously puts a hand on the brunette idol's forehead. Miyuki then calls forth a small spell:

_"__Solis __lumine __caligo __diluas __istam __prolem __et serenat__."_

With that, Mai instantly calms down as the spell takes effect. The girl opens her eyes slowly and looks at Miyuki, whose own eyes are tinged with soothing light.

"I-I'm alright… thank you Miyu-chan." Mai weakly speaks out as she is still recovering from the incident. Mai then frowns lightly, "…the Judge is more and more confused by the physical plane. We need to find a way to fix this before another person gets hurt."

Miyuki nods and allows Mai to get to her feet slowly.

"Anyhow," Mai turns to Miyuki, "What did you do there Miyu-chan? I feel much better now; it's like this warm glow filling my body with light and radiance. It's so soothing and comforting…"

"Arcana Tarot cards aren't just fortune telling cards when one has psychic abilities you know." Miyuki said in a matter-of-fact voice, which earned her a sharp look of mock disdain from the recovering brunette. "Anyhow, I'm carrying the 22 Major Arcana cards on my person right now. I am able to invoke the meanings of the cards limitedly through channeling psychic power through the cards."

_Oh yeah…_ Mai thought to herself, _other than her psychic abilities, she is able to transfer and manifest special powers hidden in objects such as Tarot cards, "magical artifacts" and other ancient items by using her Amplification and Transference ability…"_

Miyuki continues her explanation, "What I just did was manifest the power of The Sun, Arcana Nineteen's radiance into a healing and recovery power. Since your spirit and body are very in tune with The Sun, it has a prominent effect on you. I guess whatever that's at the location doesn't like us, come on, let's go."

The sudden change in topic was not lost to Mai and so the two girls quickly head to the location of interest. After a short walk, they two of them round the corner and spot a patch of darkness like fog at the same door as the one Mai had seen the dark figure lurking about. At that moment, two red eyes appear within the cloud of shadows and the cloud of shadows launches itself straight at the girls. Mai freezes monetarily, surprised by the quickness of the ward work and temporarily forgets to act. Miyuki, noticing this, calmly steps in front of Mai, takes out and flips a silver coin with a tree design engraved in it upward into the air. The shadow reaches the black haired girl and engulfs her, trying to consume her completely. However, the shadow could not get into direct contact with Miyuki. The black-haired paranormal investigation assistant already activated a powerful barrier around herself and Mai with the coin flip, protecting the two investigators against all spiritual attacks. Mai, with her heightened control over her emotions, unfreezes fairly quickly and tosses the Kuji-in "Nine Syllables" at Miyuki, or rather, the shadow trying to consume the blue-eyed girl.

"Rin! Pyo! Toh! Sha! Kai! Jin…"

At the sixth word, the red eyes suddenly focus on Mai but the entity is unable to act quickly enough to stop her. Not that it would be able to do anything while the barrier spell is active anyways.

"…Retsu! Zai! Zen!"

With the last seal, the darkness surrounding Miyuki vanishes with an agonizing scream, causing the two girls to wince. After the scream, however, the disappearing dark fog brightens and when it finally fades out completely, the fog ends up being white. Waiting for a moment to see if there are any more disturbances, Mai and Miyuki continue to stand still, listening and sensing the area around them. After half a minute, the two of them let out a sigh of relief. If the Mai finished the chant late even by a second longer, the barrier would've dissolved and Miyuki would've been shadow fog food.

"Sorry about that," Mai apologized to Miyuki, "I was surprised by how quickly your condensation wards worked this time around. Except whatever attacked us was not the Judge…"

"Don't worry about it Mai-chan~" Miyuki smiles brightly, "I know you are able…"

Miyuki stops short when the two girls reached the door. Inside the classroom was the shadow-like figure with demonic red eyes. However, this time, the figure had a silver crown-like headpiece on top of it and a silver cross pendant around the neck.

The Judge was sitting down on a table, waiting for the two girls.

_**I believe I owe you two a word of thanks…**_

Miyuki and Mai tilted their heads, realizing that the Judge is speaking directly in to their mind. It would've been adorable if not for the current situation.

_**Thank you for removing and purifying part of my confusion, I am able to communicate in the physical plane properly now that you two have removed part of the confusion surrounding my conscious.**_

"So the cloudy shadow like fog with beady red eyes was part of the embodiment of confusion?" Mai asks the decorated shadow-like figure.

_** There are still six more fragments… actually, these fragments are corrupt Virtues. Something has caused the seven virtues to become corrupt but I am not sure why and how… The one you've just cleansed is the Virtue of Kindness, allowing me communicate more easily to you two… Please help me rid the virtues of corruption and I will be able to return to where I have come from… I will wait for you two in this room for I cannot touch these fragments in the physical plane.**_

"Yes, of course," Miyuki answers lightly with a bow, "If this is the case, you must be King Minos, he whom judges and condemns spirits to their fate. It is an honor to help send you back to where you belong."

Mai gapes at the black haired girl, "Miyu-chan, you figured out…?"

"Yes, I've finally figured out his identity," Miyuki giggles and then turns to the Judge, "but one question, why have you taken to a humanoid form?"

The Judge seems to smile with his shadow-like features. _**I did not want to scare anyone and tried to take a form most physical plane denizens would not be frightened of… however… the corrupt virtues have forced myself into this shadow-like form as I do not have full control of myself… You should leave before my control slips and I end up killing you by accident.**_

"We will finish this as soon as possible, you can count on us," Mai says with a flourish as respect. The Judge only nods and closes his eyes, concentrating on purifying himself slowly.

The two girls head out of the classroom and heads back to base. Once they returned, Miyuki goes over to the laptop and instruments and digitally reprograms the sensors and cameras.

"At least we now know what's going on." Mai muses, "But what's up with that second dream…?"

Miyuki finishes the reprogramming and turns to Mai, "There must be something relevant with that second dream. But I'm not getting any ideas right now. Let's go hunt down these corrupt virtues while we think. I have reprogrammed the sensors and now we should be able to detect the exact location of those fluctuations. We will also be able to avoid those "dark patches" that you fell into."

Immediately after Miyuki finished speaking, a small beeping sounded out from one of the instruments.

"That was quick…" Miyuki goes over to take a look at the graphs and cameras and spots what the need to hunt. "Let's go: Camera two, sensor three. It's near one of the warding coins I placed. Watch out for the two dark zones on the left and right side of the hall."

The two girls hurry over to the location, avoiding the dark spots that may cause discomfort or worse to whomever that step into it. At the location, the two of them wait a moment and a dark fog appears in front of them, becoming tangible due to the condensation ward. Mai does not hesitate and quickly starts her chant.

"Rin! Pyo…"

This fog instantly focuses on Mai and the red glowing eyes target the chanting brunette.

"Oh no you don't!"

Miyuki shouts out and follows the shadow while it starts moving.

_"__Ut sint in testimonium, et disciplina, quod corrupta est antistes sacrorum."_

The shadow, in mid lunge at Mai suddenly stops at the moment the sentence finishes and seems to struggle angrily at the invisible chains of power that holds it in place.

"…Toh! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!"

Mai completes the seals and the shadow howls in rage and agony, the howling stops as the fog brightens and starts to fade out of sight. It disappears the same way as first one had.

"Whew… that was close…" Miyuki rubs her eyes a bit before looking at Mai.

"Two down, five to go." Mai announces and looks at her own wristwatch, "Oh… we should get something to eat before we continue. It's 8:30PM."

Miyuki rubs her own stomach lightly, "Yeah, I am a little hungry right now. We'll take a break in the base and I'll get Charles to pick up our favorite sandwiches and deliver them."

Mai perks up and looks at Miyuki eagerly.

"Really?! I love you Miyu-chan!~" Mai squeals out, rushing at Miyuki and tackling her into affectionate hug. Miyuki, being a physically fragile and weak girl even in comparison to Mai, falls over and the two of them ends up in a very suggestive position with Mai on top. Of course, this didn't faze either of them as they've been best friends since they've met. Their personalities crossed over each other and melded like they were the perfect twins in personality. Mai gets off of Miyuki while giggling, going over to the monitors to watch over the regions. Miyuki then gets up and goes over to her bag she left on the couch. The black-haired investigator takes out her smartphone and calls her butler.

Soon after, the two girls take a break and are chatting and taking small bites from their sandwiches. Mai reminisces of the SPR days and retells some of them to Miyuki, the ones that she was not comfortable with before. The Blood-Stained Labyrinth case was one of the most terrifying cases Mai ever been involved in and she can still remember the horror of the first, first-person death she ever faced. Of course, after completing several more cases within the seven months, Mai and Miyuki have developed a fairly strong resistance to the fear of death and being killed. Most of the cases had dreams that frightened if not outright traumatized the poor girls. Not only that, three of the cases nearly resulted in Mai and Miyuki's deaths. During one of the more brutal cases, the ghost kept on possessing those that entered the home, bent on causing both men and women to lose their ability to reproduce. Mai had been skewered by a not-so-safe ceremonial spear by an overly vengeful spectre. The spear tore through her lower abdomen, resulting in the brunette unable to carry children for the rest of her life… if she was not psychically connected to Miyuki. The black-haired girl nearly fell to the same fate; she was stabbed multiple times, twice through her lower belly, causing enough damage to render her sterile… if she was a regular teenage girl. Both Miyuki and Mai were out of the hospital in about two weeks, stunning the doctors and nurses by their amazing recovery speed. This is due to the psionic link Mai and Miyuki shares.

After badgering her friend about this enigma, Mai finally got an answer: Miyuki's psychic power has a strange effect on her body. The black-haired girl's body is able to recovery and heal itself faster than normal humans due to the powerful defensive and supportive psionic power she has. Due to the quick recovery, Miyuki is able to survive more severe wounds and has a better chance of surviving normally fatal wounds. The reason Mai was able heal just as quickly is due to the psionic connection they share. It also allowed Mai to have the same healing power as Miyuki. The injuries they suffered from could've healed in one week, but due to the power sharing through the link, the effect halved. Even then, it's still very quick indeed. The healing left their bodies flawless, without a scar.

Soon after they've finished their small meal (also the reason how they stay fit and lovely), the monitors beeped and the two girls takes a quick look at the monitors and sighed. Looks like they will not have more time for rest…. After a bit of consultation with the data, the girls head off toward the next sighting of a corrupted virtue.

Arriving at the location, which is one of the classrooms, Mai scours the entire area with her eyes to try to pinpoint the location of the next manifestation. The reason they manifest one-by-one is due to Miyuki's condensation ward. It causes the weaker of the corruptions to appear first. Mai was about to take another step forward when she felt a hand grab her shoulder, pulling her back. Mai turns to look at Miyuki and then realizes she nearly stepped on to a dark spot.

"Thanks," Mai smiles at Miyuki, "I wasn't careful."

Miyuki giggles, "aren't you always?"

"Hey! You've fell into traps nearly as many times as me!"

Miyuki pouts, "True…"

At that moment, a shadowy fog slowly appears to the left of Miyuki. Feeling the sudden change in the atmosphere, the two girls turn to face the corruption. Mai instantly starts the nine seals while Miyuki prepares for any counterattacks.

"Rin! Pyo! Toh! Sha…"

The darkness hurls a chair at Mai before she finishes, Mai quickly sidesteps and continues the chant.

"…Kai! Jin…"

The darkness seems to react badly to the chant and tosses a barrage of chairs at the brunette. At this, Miyuki steps in and stands in front of Mai, activating her own powers. The girl takes out another coin – this one is a bluish-silver one with a triangle engraved in it – and flicks it directly at the incoming chairs. Normally that would've seemed stupid, but as each chair passed the coin, the chairs fell straight down, as if all inertia affecting the chairs disappeared from the face of the planet.

"…Retsu! Zai! Zen!"

The fog turned at the two girls, uttering a shriek that caused the latter to wince. However, the corruption did not disappear like the other two. The beady red eyes fades slightly, but continued to attack the girls with flying chairs and now sending tables as well. The black-haired girl flicking coins at the shadow was hard pressed to keep up the defensive but the fog suddenly smartened up. It pulled up a chair from behind the girls and sent it at the brunette. It would have given Mai a concussion if not for Miyuki's supernatural intuitive sense; picking up on something but not sure what it is and realized this corrupt virtue is stronger and possibly smarter than the last two.

"Duck!"

The chair strikes the wall opposite to the two girls with a loud crash.

Mai looks at the ghost in shock, "What the… The chant didn't work!?"

"It did work," Miyuki states while tackling Mai out the door so that they will not have to deal so many chairs at once. "You've weakened the corruption, but it seems this one is more powerful than the last two. The second one was faster acting, but it had no other capabilities going for it."

"Well that sucks," Mai replies and narrowly avoids the next chair. Miyuki quickly pins Mai against the wall just beside the wall to dodge another flying chair.

"I'll distract the chair-flinger, do the nine seals again."

Mai quickly nods and prepares herself while Miyuki steps back into the room from the doorway, flicking coins at each wave of chairs to send them clattering down. With each heavy step, Miyuki gets closer to the corrupt virtue, which seems to move back, as if afraid of the seemingly fragile young girl. The girl in question did actually look like an avenging angel, her hair fluttering around her with the breeze of air created by her psychic power. Each step she takes increases the wrathful atmosphere she emits from herself. With Miyuki distracting the dark fog, Mai comes out of hiding once she finishes preparing and starts the Kuji-in again.

"Rin! Pyo! Toh! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!"

At the first syllable, Miyuki stepped aside, letting the brunette finish what she had started. The virtue shrieks again, and this time, it brightens and fades out, finally disappearing like the last two did.

The remaining chairs that are still suspended in the air finally collapse on to the floor and the corrupted presence feels cleansed. Miyuki also collapses on the ground, panting hard. Mai slowly walks over to Miyuki and kneels down beside her.

"Ne, you okay Miyu-chan?"

Miyuki nods, still panting with the spiritual exertion taking a toll on her body now that the adrenaline rush faded.

"Just… tired…"

Mai frowns slightly, "This is the third corrupt virtue we've cleansed and there are four more left. There are four more left and you are already this spent. Can we really finish this by ourselves…?"

Miyuki takes a tired look at Mai, "Well, we'll just die trying~."

Mai's frown deepens, "Mou… You know we go through that in many of the previous cases right?"

"Well… isn't that what we always do? Do it right, or die trying," the tired black-haired girl gives the normally happy-go-lucky brunette a gentle smile, "we don't run from cases do we now?"

Before returning to base, the two girls do a walk around. While doing the walk around, Miyuki deactivates the coins for approximately eight hours so that they can sleep without the sensors on the equipment going crazy at any point of night.

Finally returning to base, Miyuki places five gold coins engraved with a double pentagram at a five separate locations around the base. This formed a twin layer barrier that keeps most spiritual entities out and blocked off spiritual powers affecting the inside of the barrier. This will allow the two girls to sleep in peace until tomorrow where they'll finish off the last four corrupt virtues. The girls both go to get changed into their nightwear. For Mai, it's a light pink nightgown with matching silk gloves. Miyuki has the same pairing as Mai but in a pale bluish-lilac color.

"We need to be well rested and refreshed to deal with both the corruption and prying students." Miyuki states, yawning cutely and rolls over. Mai, on the same large couch, grabs Miyuki's waist and drags the black-haired girl closer to herself, giggling.

"Well, good night Miyu-chan~," Mai says softly, her face in Miyuki's hair.

"Ninite…~," Miyuki echoes sleepily.

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

A brunette sleeping on the couch yawns lightly. She then turns her head slightly, getting her face out of silky, soft black hair and takes looks at the clock on the wall.

_Hm… It's 6:00 in the morning… Teachers get here at about 7:00AM, classes start at 8:45AM. This school system starts fifteen minutes later than most public high schools._Mai sighs after she had that thought but quickly waves it away from her mind. The girl takes a look down and feels her face rub into the silky hair she left a while ago.

"Miyu-chan," Mai murmured to the sleeping girl the brunette was still holding. "Time to wake up, we have to get ready for the day."

Miyuki let out a small cry of frustration and opens her eyes.

"Mai-chan~ I'm s-still tired…" Miyuki stumbles over a word as she's not completely awake yet.

"Ugh… fine. Five more minutes and then we'll have to get ready."

"Yay…" Miyuki rolls over, snuggling up into Mai's body with a satisfied sigh.

The brunette smiles gently, petting the slightly smaller girl's head lightly. Miyuki is like a little sister to her, a gentle, elegant, refined yet adorably cute girl that takes both her cute beauty and Masako's graceful elegance and combines them into a neat little package. Not only is this girl similar to Mai in personality, behavior, likes and dislikes, the former's penchant for getting into trouble is as exasperating as the brunette herself.

_The school is already informed of our, at least, my presence in the school. I think we can ask some of the teachers and students and investigate their views how this occurred and what they have experienced to get a better picture of the origin._

With that thought in mind and seeing the clock at 6:05AM, Mai shakes the sleeping girl lightly. The black haired girl moans and pushes herself away from Mai to get up.

"Alright," Mai whispers into the still sleepy girl's ear, causing Miyuki to shiver and cry out softly, jolted awake by the very intimate gesture. The brunette gets off the couch and shakes her head a bit to clear what's left of her sleepiness.

"It's time to get up, get ready and finish this case." Mai finishes off her sentence with a flourish and shuts the door to this room.

[[-]]

** -Two Hours Later-**

After a nice shower in the shower stalls, fixing up hair, putting on more suitable clothing for the day and having a hearty western-style breakfast of eggs, ham and toast, the two girls were up and fully ready to tackle the last four corrupt virtues. Before they finish the job, however, they'll need some more information in order to find the origin of this incident.

"Okay!" Mai happily skips about in a light pink cotton blouse, a mini jean skirt with a pair of white socks and brown boots. Miyuki, in a soft lilac dress, reminiscent of her nightgown, a pair of white boots, _glided_ beside the happy-go-lucky brunette.

"Time to go pick up some more information about how this came to be," Mai finishes her sentence off and the two of them walk off.

[[-]]

**-An Hour Later-**

As some students have free blocks at different times, Mai and Miyuki decide to interview a few of the students whom have more contact with the hauntings. The first student is a short, feminine, auburn haired boy named Mikami Ayumu, whom acts like his looks; very gentle and soft. The three of them are in the investigator's base, with the two girls sitting on the large couch and the boy in a comfortable chair.

"So, there might be a connection between this… weird student and this haunting?" Miyuki is taking notes down on to her laptop while Mai asks the questions.

"…Yes," the boy confirms softly but firmly, "I do not like talking about others behind their backs, but if there's any clue to this…" He pauses for a moment.

"…supernatural incident, it might have something to do with him."

Miyuki continues to type on her laptop while Mai thinks for a minute, trying to compile everything in her head.

"So this weird boy, Matsuda Katsuo, has been seen stalking some of the students in the school but has not done anything, or at least, has not been seen doing anything though." Mai restates the conversation so that the girl on the laptop can confirm her own typing.

"Thank you for your cooperation Mikami-san, we really appreciate your help."

The two girls and boy stands up and shakes each other's hands and the auburn haired boy walks out of the base, closing the door lightly behind him.

"So we have a clue on how this started now," Mai mutters quietly, "We'll have to interview a few more students before we go on to this… Matsuda-san."

At that, Miyuki felt a jolt in her mind._ But… I don't think this is as simple as it may seem. There's something else going on. It'll probably take at least one more day after today to solve the mystery even if we're able to send King Minos back…_

* * *

_Takigawa Houshou and his band were socializing in the VIP lounge in Veltier's Lounge, a night club famous for the celebrities, singers, bands and artists whom appear in this hangout. Kobayashi Jiro, the twenty-five year old hot-headed guitar player of the group is sprawled over a couch, sipping his from a glass. His flaming red hair matches his personality._

**Jiro: **Hey Houshou, you didn't forget to bring your bass right? We have another gig in an hour.

**Houshou:** Lay it off Jiro. Of course I remembered my musical gizmo. I'm not Masao. I don't keep forgetting important things. Seriously, who do you take me for?

_Hayashi Masao, the person in question, shot a glare at the ghost hunting bass player. Masao is a fairly petite man at the age of twenty-two. He's slim but incredibly strong, able to lift just more than twice his own weight without exerting himself at all. Masao is an expert at all percussion instruments, and thus, is the band's drummer._

**Masao:** At least I don't get drunk at every bar I go to Jiro, get off your high horse and put the glass down. We need to get ready for the gig.

**Jiro:** Well, first things first, our two singers and our second guitarist ain't here yet and you'd better hope they don't come in late.

_At that, the door to the VIP room slams open. With the terrible racket outside the lounge, no one outside the room will notice. Two people, a young women with a brown hair, tied up into a pony tail and a man with dyed ocean blue hair comes… rampaging in, yelling at each other about things most people would not talk about at the volume they're verbally fencing at… including sexuality, sex positions and motorcycles. The brown haired female had on a very gothic get up, black frilled skirt, black fishnet stockings, a black blouse with a small red rose design at the top left, and a mini top hat with a white lace ribbon tied to it. The man had on a similar black ensemble, changing the skirt for long black jeans with a silver buckle, black leather belt, swapping the blouse for a plaid black shirt._

**Masao:** Well what do you know? Our two singers are finally here. Hikaru, Takashi, only you two could start talking about flowers and end up yelling at each other with quotations from the _Kama Sutra_.

_The black-clad girl's name is Kurokawa Hikaru, literally translating to "Black River Radiance" while the similarly black-clad man's name is Kurokawa Takashi, literally translating to "Noble Black River". These two black-loving individuals are siblings and are very close to each other. Some people mistakes the two of them as lovers due to the intimacy they share even though the two of them have no such thoughts. Sometimes, they use this mistake to their advantage and start screwing with unwary people's minds with the ever increasing demand for twincest._

**Hikaru: **Seriously, go put a sock in that broken record player of a mouth of yours. It's not doing you any favors.

_Jiro was about to respond to the girl but is cut off by Takashi._

**Takashi:** No, you're not responding to that Jiro.

**Jiro: **Fine, but where's our second guitarist...?

**Hikaru:** Honoka's coming; the transit line was slightly delayed.

_While everyone conversed about the gig later that night, Houshou, or as his friends back in Japan call him, Bou-san or Monk, reminisces about the time the dysfunctional but cozy and happy "family" were in cases, with Mai always getting herself into trouble._

**Houshou: ***_Thinking:* two more weeks and I'm back in Japan… I wonder how everyone is right now… I've called in a few times with Jou-chan (Mai), Masako, and John… Masako's taking a world tour, Johns back in Australia, visiting his home… Jou-chan's still in Japan, and she says she's doing pretty well in school lately… I think I lost some respect for that… Oliver Davis. That nerve of his, and also breaking our Mai's heart like that. Although I do understand his reasons for hiding his identity, I don't see why he had to just… run off so suddenly. I hope Jou-chan is doing as well as she sounds on the phone… Please wait for us Mai-chan, we'll be back to see you as soon as possible._

* * *

**Mai's Learning Corner! (!)**

_Mai is sitting on the teacher's desk in a classroom, fiddling with another book._

**Mai:** It's time for Mai's Learning Corner to begin! _*giggles*_

**Mai:** Anyways, in the previous chapter, there was a slight mishap I need to explain.

_Mai flips a few pages of the book back._

**Mai:** Remember when I taught you about the **"Iya"**? There's two versions of this word I forgot to mention, it's **"Iya da"** and, **"Dame"**. **"Iya da"** is like a refusal or a complaint when it is used. **"Dame"** is like saying 'stop' when someone's doing something outrageous. Well that clears up the last bit.

_Mai flips back to where she had the book open to before._

**Mai:** There are a few things we have to cover today. The first one is the word **"Onii-san"**. This is a very affectionate way of calling one's big brother in Japanese. It is more formal but just as affectionate. **"Onii-chan"** is the same as the previous one but now it drops the formality and adds another dose of affection and cuteness to it. **"Onii-sama"** would be the same as the previous two but instead of being more affectionate, it is more formal than the first one.

**Mai:** When I used **"Ne"** in the story, it translates to "Hey" in English. It sounds usually softer and used by females more often than males. Using this in different ways can alter the meaning of this particle. I'll explain in more detail when those times might come up.

_Mai flips over a page._

**Mai: **_"__Solis __lumine __caligo __diluas __istam __prolem__et serenat__."_ That is what Miyuki chants out when she helped me out of the dark spot. It translates to:

"By the sun's radiance, fill this child with brightens and wash away all darkness."

**Mai: **_"__Ut__ sint in testimonium, et disciplina, quod corrupta est antistes sacrorum." _Is another chant Miyuki does, this one means:

"May the Hierophant be a witness and discipline this corruption."

**Mai: **You already know the Kuji-in, or the Nine Syllables from the anime, manga, or other fanfictions. I'll explain this more in detail when Ayako comes back.

_The brunette flips over another page in the book._

**Mai:** Now, for some mythology lessons. First of all, "King Minos" is not really a king. He is just the creature that stalks the "dark forest" from Dante's _Divine Comedy: Inferno_; the first section of his work. Minos, is a serpentine creature that judges and sends souls to whichever circle of hell they are supposed to go by wrapping it's snake-like body around the soul the number of times the circle are numbered as. The author's made him into a king-like form to fit the storyline better than a talking snake. I suppose that supernatural creatures have the power to shape shift though, so it's not really surprising.

_Mai closes the book and she is about to say something when Naru comes strolling in and cuts her off._

**Naru:** Mai, Tea.

**Mai: **_*Looks nonplussed* _…Fine… Well minna-san, nice to see you again and it's time for me to go~ See you all later~.

_Mai walks out the door with Naru, the two of them bickering, with Naru wining in the verbal fencing match, again._


End file.
